Depression and Booze Mixed Together Make the Perfect Story
by mimameemah
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is left heartbroken. Who helps put her back together? Jacob Black. But what happens when Jake is alpha ordered to stay away from her. Who will help her when the darkness threatens to overtake her? Quil. But will depression and booze help heal two people who had their hearts broken, or will it destroy them and everyone around them? Everyone who loved them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

BELLA'S POV.

Edward said he loved me. He acted as if he truly did love me, like i was his everything. He was my everything. Then he left. Told me he didn't want me. I just wanted to die. Jacob helped put me back together. Made me feel like the girl I used to be, not whole but together. Then Jake disappeared. I went to see him and Sam Uley told me to go away and never come back. Jacob had joined Sam Uley's cult. I had lost Jacob because I wasn't strong enough to fight for him. Now he is gone. Everything I love goes away. Life isn't worth living. Life is hard. Pointless. Uncaring. Unforgiving. I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

QUIL'S POV.

I was sitting on first beach, with a bottle of vodka in my hand and looking out at the cliffs. I had lost my two best friends. We all promised each other that we wouldn't be sucked in by Sam Uley and his lies, unlike Jarred and Paul. We used to call it a cult, we believed that they were doing drugs or some other sort of messed up shit. I couldn't believe it when I found out that we had lost Embry. He wasn't the sort of guy to get sucked into that sort of bull shit. Then me and Jake made an agreement to never turn on each other like that. But guess what he also ditched and ran off with Sam Uley. I guess that means I'm next huh?

Wait what the hell was that? It sounded like a scream. I looked up from the rocky ground of the beach and saw the cliffs. I noticed someone falling. I had ever know Sam and his cult to jump from their, no one else was crazy enough to do it, well at least not from the highest point. This person must have fell.

I didn't know what was happening, first I was drinking and trying to forget my two best friends now I was running to help whoever this was. I dived into the water and swam as fast as I could towards the cliffs. I looked up, only to be knocked down by a huge wave. I couldn't see where that person had gone too, they had to have gone under. I dove down trying to find that person; I couldn't think clearly, the only thing going through my mind was to save this person. I spotted something through the haze of water crashing onto water. I sped towards it, ignoring the burn in my lungs which was screaming at me to get air. As I got closer I realized it was a girl, she looked familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was. I reached my hand out but nothing happened. I grabbed her wrist and starting swimming towards shore. The girl was probably unconscious and I was so pissed off at my self for leaving my cell phone at home. I would have to drive her to the hospital. It felt like hours later that I finally pulled up to shore. I pulled the girl into my arms and ran up the beach a little, away from the water. I looked down ready to perform CPR or something that I saw in a movie sometime when a girl was drowning. I looked at her pale white face with her long eyelashes and small pink lips. I knew this girl from hours of sitting in Jake's workshop and hearing him talk about her and then from recently when I finally got to meet her. I had forgotten about this girl completely. She was beautiful and all I knew was that she needed my help. She still had a pulse and was breathing so that was a start. I locked lips with her and pushed all the oxygen I could into her lungs. I pulled away just long enough to gulp in some oxygen for myself when she started coughing and opened her eyes. They were a beautiful color of chocolate brown, the kind of chocolate that you have to go to the specialty store for. It was beautiful. I couldn't do anything but stare as she turned her body and puked into the sand. By the time she managed to stop I managed to pull myself out of my trance and help her sit up a bit.

"I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

"No one was supposed to find me." she croaked.

"What do you mean?" I asked but the only response I got back from her was when she closed her eyes. I wanted to push her for details but knew it was more important to get her to the hospital. I pulled her into my arms, glad that recently I had a growth spurt and was able to carry her and run towards my car which was still sitting in the middle of the empty parking lot.

I threw open the passenger side door, holding the now sleeping Bella with only one hand. I placed her in the seat and bulled the seat belt around her body. I ran to the drivers side of the car and jumped in. I took off in the direction if the Forks Hospital. All I could think about was the girl sitting right next to me. I had to help her, keep her safe. I had no idea as to why I was thinking lie this; I had no right to care, she barely knew me and I barely knew her.

I circled the small parking lot at the hospital twice before giving up and stopping just outside the double skidding doors. I really couldn't care if they didn't like my car being there and I didn't care if they towed it away. I had to help Bella.

"Excuse me. Can you please help?" I asked the receptionist who was doing a crossword puzzle. She didn't look up just continued with her puzzle.

"Waiting area is over there, just to the right." she said, still not bothering to look up. This pissed me off. I slammed my fist into the desk while still trying to hold Bella.

"NO! She needs a doctor and she needs one now!" I realized I was yelling and it was really the best place but I couldn't care less. I didn't know what was happening to me, why I cared so much.

"Yes sir. I'll contact Dr Conrad right away." Said the startled looking reception lady, she pulled out her phone and rang the doctor. A couple seconds after she placed it back down a doctor came around one of the corridors. He came right up to us, grabbed some paper off the front desk and told me to follow him to one of the rooms.

"What is her name?" he asked scribbling something down on the paper.

"Bella Swan."

"Chief Swans daughter? Does he know she is here?"

"No he doesn't know she is here. I don't know his number and there wasn't enough time to call him. I had to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Okay so what happened?"

"I don't know. I saw her falling from one of the cliffs at La Push beach. I'm not sure if she jumped or if she fell."

"Okay we'll I'll check out her injuries. You will need to wait just outside. If you go to the reception you should be able to get them to call the chief."


End file.
